The Brain Scan Revelation
by CubsKing
Summary: Penny takes Dr. Beverly Hofstadter up on her offer. Leonard/Penny.


Timeframe: Post Season 2.

Spoilers: Anything up to the end of Season 2.

Pairing: Leonard/Penny

Author's Notes: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" TV show. Nor do I believe in the cosmological event, but that's another matter entirely…

I am not a neuroscientist. Most of the science (and pseudoscience, for that matter) for this story came from research on Wikipedia. If you are a neuroscientist and see that I got something wrong, please forgive my ignorance. More importantly, please let me know so I can fix it!

This has not been beta read. If anyone is interested in reading any future Big Bang Theory stories, please send me a private message.

----------

She knew it was a bad idea even before she picked up the phone. But for some reason, Penny felt compelled to call anyway.

"Hello, Dr. Hofstadter? This is Penny, Leonard's neighbor. I was calling to see if I could take you up on your offer to come out there and talk… Yes, I'm willing to talk while having my brain scanned… Great. I'll be there in a few days… OK, 3 days… All right, at exactly 1:30 PM on Friday… OK, I will see you then."

She missed Leonard. She missed all of the guys, but she especially missed Leonard. It just wasn't the same with him at the North Pole. She didn't have anyone to listen to her vent after a long day at The Cheesecake Factory. There was no Monday Thai Night. There was no Tuesday Night Cheeseburger Night. She had even gotten so lonely that one Wednesday she had used the emergency key to break in and play some Halo 3. Before the first online match had even ended, though, she had thrown the controller down into Leonard's chair in frustration. It just wasn't the same. She got up from Sheldon's seat on the couch (because when else was she going to get to sit there?) and trudged back across the hall, trying valiantly not to let go of the tears that were threatening to fall.

She wasn't quite sure where the idea to take Leonard's mom up on her offer had come from. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't a wise idea, but she had gone into Leonard's room to find his cell phone and give his mother a ring. Finally locating the device in the top drawer of his dresser, she had sat down on the bed and made the call.

After hanging up the phone, the adrenaline left her system and Penny decided to stretch out on the bed. Even after he'd been gone for 2 months, it still smelled so strongly of Leonard that she lost all control. Finally succumbing to the emotional weight that she had been carrying, she wrapped herself in his blankets and let the tears come.

When she woke up several hours later, she felt much better. The combination of the cathartic release of emotions as she bawled until she fell asleep and the comforting aroma of being in Leonard's bed had given her the most relaxing sleep she had experienced since the guys had left. Checking the clock, she realized she had just enough time to book her flight to New Jersey before she had to leave for work.

----------

The session with Dr. Beverly Hofstadter had started about as Penny had expected. After being hooked up to the EEG, Beverly had proceeded to ask Penny about specific memories from her life. Within moments of starting Penny was crying uncontrollably.

They focused for a long time on Penny's childhood and why she didn't feel affirmed or loved by her parents. That led to a discussion about how she had tried to find love and approval from her boyfriends, trading sex for the validation and support that she craved but never received.

As their time was winding down, they started to talk about Penny's current relationship with Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj.

Penny usually tried very hard _not_ to think about Howard so she wouldn't end up revolted just by the sight of him, so she didn't really have much to say about him. Since Raj almost never spoke to her, he was also quickly dismissed. Besides his OCD tendencies and his other idiosyncrasies, Sheldon was a very straight-forward guy. Over the 2 years she had known him, they had developed a friendship that defied explanation, born out of a grudging respect for the other's insights and knowledge.

That left only the man that more and more frequently occupied Penny's thoughts.

"… and a couple months ago, I was on a second date with a guy named Stuart. He works at the comic book store where the guys go every week. I knew Leonard was uncomfortable with the situation, but at the time I wasn't really paying attention to his feelings. Well, the date was going really well. We had drunk quite a bit of wine and were making out in his car and having a good time when I accidentally said Leonard's name instead of Stuart's," Penny admitted.

"So, your subconscious desires manifested themselves in the name you called out in an intimate moment," Barbara summarized. "Did you ever tell Leonard about this?"

"No!" Penny quickly responded, embarrassed at the thought. "But I think he might have found out from Stuart, based on some comments he made. And then just before he left, I gave him a present and a long hug. He tried to ask me what I meant by them. I acted like they were nothing special when deep down I knew that there was much more to it than that. I really didn't want him to leave me for 3 months."

"So, when confronted with your true feelings, you chose to ignore them. Your fears of abandonment and rejection by a man that you care about as more than just a sexual partner have instead crippled said relationship," Barbara opined as Penny dropped her head in shame. "It appears to be a ridiculous and entirely preventable situation to be in as well. Based on my observations of Leonard's behavior and physiological responses to you when I was visiting him, he is obviously infatuated with you. In fact, most pop psychologists would say that he is in love with you as much as you are with him."

Penny's head whipped up so fast she nearly got whiplash. "Excuse me? What do you mean, as much as I am with him?"

"You are clearly displaying the same physiological signs as my son. Whenever you have mentioned him or paused to think about him, you have momentarily lost focus on the present, retreating into either your memories or your imagination. In addition, your EEG has displayed increases in Theta wave activity, indicating arousal," the Doctor stated matter-of-factly. "Have the two of you had sexual intercourse?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Penny snapped.

"So you haven't," Dr. Hofstadter stated more than questioned. "I ask merely as a psychiatrist. I have no other emotional investment in the situation. Leonard must have ignored my wise council."

Penny frowned. "What?"

"After our first conversation, I informed him that if he wanted to have intercourse with you, he should find out what cologne your father wore," Barbara said.

Penny's jaw dropped. She was too flabbergasted to speak for several moments.

Without even noticing Penny's reaction, Dr. Hofstadter continued. "I presumed that that was what he was doing while Dr. Cooper and I had gone to get his brain scanned. But he did say something about wanting you to like him based on his own merits, not due to a Pavlovian response to an Electra complex. Utter foolishness on his part, if you ask me."

Penny's head was spinning. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before she spoke. "Let me get this straight. You told him to seduce me, and how, and yet he didn't act on the information?"

"You are correct," Barbara acknowledged. "He said he wanted to show you respect and to let it be your decision, not because you were sleeping with him under manufactured conditions."

Penny's Theta waves increased again as the implications of the Doctor's statement sunk in.

"I don't understand his hesitance," she continued. "Neurochemical triggers have been an important part of the mating process since the beginning of time. The idea of romantic love as the basis of choosing one's mate has only existed since the 19th century. Leonard's adherence to a concept that is entirely without biological purpose is illogical at best."

Penny sighed contentedly. "But it's really sweet! Just like Leonard."

"Well, since you feel the same way about him as he obviously does about you, then what, besides your fears, is stopping you from pursuing a relationship?" Beverly asked.

"I don't know," Penny answered. "I've been asking myself that question since he left for the North Pole."

"Ah, yes, the first original work that Leonard has really done in years," Beverly said with a touch of disdain. Then she added, "I hope he does not distract Dr. Cooper from making any important scientific breakthroughs."

Penny was shocked again. "You're more concerned with Sheldon's part of this expedition than Leonard's?"

"Of course. Sheldon is by far the most brilliant member of the team and is the most likely to make a discovery that alters our perception of the universe," she said condescendingly, as if it should have been self-evident.

Penny's jaw unhinged.

"Your inability to separate your emotions from your logical conclusions seems to have once again deprived you of the ability to speak," Beverly said derisively. "I'm sure that these emotional lapses are one of the things that Leonard finds so endearing about you. He also has a tendency to let his reason be swayed by his emotions."

Penny smiled. "That may be the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about him."

"It wasn't a compliment," Dr. Hofstadter rebuked her sharply. "That is his chief failing, both in scientific endeavors and in life."

Finally, Penny snapped. "Leonard is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. He will do anything to help his friends, even trying tasks that he knows are predestined to fail. He has consistently sacrificed what he desires to let others have what they want. While most men would have tried to take advantage of me when I was depressed or hurt, he has always treated me with the utmost respect. Sheldon may treat me like an idiot. Howard may objectify me, and Raj… well, I don't know what Raj thinks, but Leonard has always treated me like an equal. He's never condescending and only occasionally accidentally says something inappropriate. But when he does, he always apologizes and tries to make it up to me. Most of all, he somehow always manages to make me feel included and important, even if I don't really have a clue what's going on. All he has ever wanted in return is to be treated the same way. He deserves your respect and a show of your love."

"Very interesting" Beverly said.

"You agree?" Penny asked, very surprised.

"No. In fact, I tuned out your sentimental hogwash just after you started," she replied dismissively. "While you were speaking, though, your EEG readings went off the charts. In fact, your entire session has consistently shown abnormally high amounts of brain activity, suggesting an above average intelligence. Why do you suppress and ignore your natural intellect?"

"I don't understand," Penny said weakly.

"Oh, I think you do, but you just don't want to admit it, even to yourself," came Beverly's quick response. "If I'm interpreting your scans correctly, and I always do, you have a level of intelligence at least on par with my son. Possibly even as high as Sheldon."

"Really?"

"I never attempt to deceive. Especially when interpreting scan results," Dr. Hofstadter said pointedly.

"Does that mean I have to act all schizoid, too?" Penny quipped. She got only a frown in response.

Another thought struck her. "If I'm at least as smart as Leonard…"

"You are."

"… and he loves me…"

"All signs indicate that he does."

"… then do I have your permission and your blessing to date your son?"

"Why would you need my permission?" the Doctor responded. "Leonard is an adult. He is capable of making his own decisions, even if they are not always the wisest ones."

"I was really asking more out of courtesy," Penny explained. "Though why I thought you might appreciate the sentiment I'm not sure. Well, Doctor, thank you for your time. It's been very informative. I'm sure I'll see you again in the future, hopefully as a permanent fixture in your son's life."

With that, Penny left. As she departed New Jersey and reflected on what had been revealed, she decided that maybe the trip hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

----------

Published 07-30-2009


End file.
